


Never Trust Quite People

by Keitmeg



Series: WinchestLove [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Brother/Brother Incest, Dean is So Whipped, M/M, Missionary Position, Oblivious Sam Winchester, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keitmeg/pseuds/Keitmeg
Summary: You know what ass gaping is?





	Never Trust Quite People

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place any season you want.

 

 

A whimper echoes in the room, cutting off the vigorous creaks of the bed.

It isn’t garbled, or pain filled, though Dean can argue the latter, but the fact that it was Sam who made the noise makes him vibrate in his perch on the aforementioned bed.

He’s heard Sam whimper in pain before, but this is different. Sam’s voice is husky by nature, and when he cries in pain it’s usually, if not always, garbled and wet. This, however, is a little high pitched, like a whine.

Holy shit! Sam can moan like this.

“Dean…Aw” He does it again, God damn, that whimper. “You’re too rough.”

Said man is in a thrall too strong to really care to pause and consider Sam’s complaint for what it is: a plea. He hooks his forearms under Sam’s knees and pushes them down to the man’s chest, slowly pressing against him until they’re chest to chest. He pulls his cock out to the crown and stops, his emerald eyes glint a cause de his triumph smirk, making the other shudder.

Sam’s hazel eyes, watery and almost confused, behold the way Dean licks his upper lip like a predator that has gotten its hands on a delicious looking prey, and is now salivating on it.

“What’s wrong with you today, De?” He started, his chest heaving after the exertion Dean has pushed him to and was, obviously, still planning to. It’s really exercising not knowing what the cause of the sudden change in demeanor is, especially when Dean’s being acting weird since this morning.

Dean remains wordless and only gives a smug smirk, like he’s just thought of a way to make Sam cum from his ass a hundred times and he was ready to entertain the idea. More than the ecstatic face Sam makes when he orgasms, Dean is strangely desperate to hear him cry more as if he’s in pain without it having to be really the case.

Sam brings a hand to the side of Dean’s face, and runs his fingers over the stubble on his cheek. “You’re worrying me…” He whispers in his husky, gentle voice.

It makes something inside him churn, maybe his heart, and, suddenly, his eyes look… wicked. Dean spreads his knees more apart and, then, snaps his hips, thrusting the cock he’s pulled to the head all the way in.

Sam breathes in a lungful, parting his lips and tossing his head to the back. He doesn’t get a chance to exhale that breath as Dean repeats the same process over and over, reveling in the wet sloshing and the hollow sounds of skin slapping skin, and relishing the sexed-out look on his brother’s face that has his eyes rolled to the back.

 

**Earlier that morning**

Dean was exploring the wonderful world of fine Busty Asian Beauties on his laptop when he saw a popup of a dark-haired, hazel cat-like eyed and, suddenly, all he could see as he watched her getting fucked missionary style and drilled, balls deep, was his brother, beneath him, whimpering and begging for more as his hole gets the shape of Dean’s cock.

All he could think about was: _that’s my shit, I got to do it. I don’t care what he says, I have to do it._

 

**Now**

Dean pulls out, at long fucking last and, just as he dreamed since closing his laptop this morning, Sam’s ass hole is gaping and spilling cum. Dean groans as he rubs his shaft on the twitching hole, making Sam swat lazily at him.

“No more…” he begged, “can’t, I’m spent.”

It’s not what Dean had raved to hear the moment he pinned his brother on the bed, Sam’s is such a prude, but the golf ball sized hole he crafted in his brother’s ass should be enough, for now. He takes a frantic once-over of his brother: his heaving, hickey-ed, cum-slicked chest, his wet hair fanning on the bed sheets, the sweat streaking his entire body that's already marred with scars and his glazed, enamored eyes… Dean really wouldn’t mind another go. He crawls atop him, and holds off all motions when Sam starts chasing after him as though scared to be left behind, it’s in equal parts hilarious as well as frustrating. He flops beside him and pillows his head.

Sam snuggles closer, the faint strands of his hair tickling Dean’s chin. He purrs –fucking purrs before saying anything else which is totally fine by Dean, no porn star can even come close to how sexy his brother is. “Are you feeling better now?”

Wait. Wait a God damn minute.

Did Sam think Dean was blowing off steam by taking his day out on him? Exactly what part in him being hot for his brother indicate, or even more so, evoke such thought?

“Or were you just teasing me?”

“None of the above,” Dean snarls. Christ, how can Sam be the smartest hunter he’s ever seen in his shabby life and still fail to see that Dean being like that was just him being really turned on and wanting to be with his brother? It’s simple as that. “I just really wanted to do you.”

To heck with being tactful, Sam’s smart, he will give him that, but he’s also very stupid it’s not funny.

Sam bites his shoulder as a retort and Dean recoils with a hiss.

“Jeez, Sam, a little warning before you chew my skin off wouldn’t be so bad.” Dean bellows and nurses his wound. To be fair, he is just doing his best to ignore what Sam has just hinted, being grumpy about the bite mark is the farthest thing from making him mad but he latches at the chance.

 “I don’t mind, you know.” Sam says after a pause, his voice small and dark.

“What,” Dean scoffs. He can’t believe Sam is bringing this up again. “You’ve grown a liking to your ass being abused?” –He genuinely expected his priggish little brother to retaliate with a punch, witnessing a blush flourish on his cheek was quite unexpected– “Well, well, well” he sneered, “would you look at that! My own kinky little Sammy! Did you like it when I pounded your ass so hard, is that it?”

Said man quickly cups Dean’s mouth, the flushing reaching all the way to his nape and even his mop of hair couldn’t hide it. “Let it go, just this once.”

That’s a new kink Dean has got to spoil, and more than Busty Asian Beauties, he’ll have to explore his own brother more.

“You’ve fooled me, Sammy.” he said after clutching Sam’s hands in his, “I guess it’s true what they say, never trust the quiet ones.”

 


End file.
